


Matchmaker Markus

by emerald_creeper



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_creeper/pseuds/emerald_creeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Markus enlists Kyr in his plan to get Ashe and Thog together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker Markus

"Hey, Kyr, could you help me with something?" Markus asked.

"Sure, man, what's up?" Kyr replied

"Okay, so you've seen the way Ashe and Thog look at each other right?" Markus asked.

"Yeah, but what about that? They kinda seem like they would totally stab each other mostly" Kyr furrowed his brow, and scratched the back of his head, putting the small,  whirring machine he was working on back on the table.

"No, no, buddy, I can tell, they would work _so_  well together, I'll show you, all I'll need is a little bit of your help." Markus' eyes gleamed as Kyr's grin widened excitedly.

Over the span of a few days, the pair designed a situation, with a device, built by Kyr, naturally, to get Thog and Ashe to realize they had deep feelings for each other.

"And why should I stand right where that X on the floor is again?" Thog asked, tiredly.

"Because you should, now go stand there, Thog, trust me, it's completely safe." Markus reassured Thog.

"Just like the 50 other times you told me it was safe." Thog muttered, stepping even farther away from the X on the bar's floor.

"This time's different, Kyr and I tested it, nothing bad is gonna happen to you." Markus said, trying to push Thog towards the X. Thog didn't move or make any effort to hold himself back from the sorcelock's pitiful attempt to push him. Thog didn't move.

"Markus you're really goddamn weak, you know that, right?" Thog asked roughly shoving Markus' hands off of him.

"Just get on the X, Thog." Markus sighed.

"Fine, but if I die with your stupid fucking-"Thog was cut off by the door opening.

"Aaaasssshhee, C'mon, get inside the door." Kyr whined, pushing a very annoyed Ashe through the bar's door.

"Thog, did Markus tell you to get inside the bar too?" Ashe asked stepping inside the bar.

"Yes, why the fuck do you think I'm standing on this particular spot, Aesling?" Thog asked, glaring at Kyr and Markus, who stood grinning at each other.

"Alright you two, what the hells are you trying to do?" Ashe asked, crossing her arms with a frown.

"Well, Markus told me that I should build a device to get you and Thog together." Kyr explained.

"Ashe, it's a long story. You should get closer to Thog." Markus said, moving toward her and gently placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Markus, I'm going to trust you on this, just this once." Ashe shrugged off Markus' hands and walked towards the grumpy Thog, leaning up against the bar. "Alright so what's supposed to happen?" Ashe asked.

Just as she said that, a small explosion went off over Ashe and Thog's heads.

"So, that was it then?" Ashe asked, looking up at the ceiling of the bar.

"Well, I guess we've gotta try that again, buddy." Markus said, patting Kyr on the back.

"Nope, wait" Thog muttered.

As Thog said this, he pulled Ashe up to him and kissed her full on the mouth.

"Thog, was that?" Ashe asked, her face tinged pink.

"Proved a fucking point, Aesling." Thog grumbled in reply, Ashe could've sworn he was grinning, if only a little.

"Ah, I'm also proving this point, Thog" Ashe said before pulling him by the collar and kissing him right back.

"Are you two fucking proud of yourselves?"  Thog asked.

Markus nodded, grinning widely, Kyr wore a matching grin from Markus' side.

"Thog, did you?" Ashe asked, face growing more intensely red by the minute.

"Enjoy it? What the fuck do you think Ashe?" Thog asked, and for what was the first time, he smiled.

"I told you, buddy, they totally have feelings for each other." Markus said to Kyr, who nodded, still watching the two. Markus moved his arm to wrap it around Kyr's shoulders.

"Alright, you two, could you just fucking leave?" Thog growled at the pair, who slowly walked to Markus' room.

"Alright, now that those two dumbasses are gone, how would you like an actual kiss, Aesling?" Thog asked Ashe quietl, his arms around her waist.

"You shouldn't need to ask Thog." Ashe answered.

Thog pulled Ashe closer and passionately kissed her. From the hallway, the pair heard quite a bit of yelling but ignored it, pulling away from each other breathlessly.

"Aesling, you, are a great kisser." Thog said.

"I should say the same to you Thog." Ashe replied, a blush rising onto her cheeks once again.

"Proved that goddamn point, didn't I?" Thog asked.

"Sure, Thog, but I think Markus is to thank for that incident." Ashe grinned as Markus poked his head out from a doorway.

"Just call me... Matchmaker Markus." Markus said proudly with a smug smirk.

"Shut the fuck up, Markus." Thog muttered as the blonde man frowned and slunk back inside.

 


End file.
